


Christmas Dinner

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home to a disaster in the kitchen on Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas....
> 
> This is the first of six for the year, and the first fic with my new psueds. Over the next little while I'll try to get everything in their rightful places.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren grumbled to himself as he walked through the snow back towards his apartment.  It was Christmas day, and the streets were empty. He’d never seen his town so deserted before.  If he hadn’t known it was Christmas, he would have thought the apocalypse had happened, or something.  Should he stay alert for zombies?  Christmas zombies?

The Walking Santa? The Santa apocalypse?

Zombie the red-nosed reindeer?

Eren closed his eyes and shook his head to rid himself of such dumb thoughts.  It wasn’t exactly his fault he was walking through town on Christmas day, instead of being at home like he had originally planned. He knew he shouldn’t have answered his phone. Getting called into work on Christmas day was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was exactly what ended up happening, because hospitals don’t close on Christmas and unfortunately for Eren, they still need the cafeteria open at least for part of the day.

The boy sighed quietly as he finally made it to his building and made his way up the stairs. All thoughts were soon out of his mind, as he smelled something charred upon entering his floor. Frowning, he continued sniffing as he walked down the hall and the smell only got stronger as he got to his door.

“Don’t tell me…” he mumbled before pushing the door open.  There was a smokey haze in the air as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He was surprised the smoke alarms weren’t going off, although at a second glance, he took note that the smoke alarm had been disabled and were merely hanging by their wires from the ceiling. He looked into the kitchen and saw the oven door open with what looked to be burnt chicken strips? Burnt French fries? Burnt _something_ on the cookie sheet sitting on the counter.  The oven was off, but he could still feel the heat radiating from the open door and knew this had only just happened.

He frowned and looked around the kitchen but there was no sign of Levi anywhere.

He stepped back into the entryway of the apartment and kicked off his shoes before moving into the living room where he found his boyfriend huddled up on the couch, legs tucked up against his body and a blanket over his head as though he was hiding.

Eren sighed and took off his jacket, placing it over the arm of the couch before moving to sit beside Levi.

“And how—”

“Eren, I don’t want to talk about it.”

The boy stopped immediately and nodded, rubbing the man’s back through the blanket.

“You know I—”

“Eren.”

“You know I said I’d still take care of dinner, right?”

Levi sighed and let his head fall forward, hiding himself even further.

“Eren, I just wanted to help and I wanted to take care of it.  You had to work all day, the last thing you need to do is…”

“Levi, look at me.” Eren said quietly, and stayed put until Levi reluctantly turned his head.  “I like cooking.  I like cooking for you especially. And it’ a holiday so—”

“Which is all the more reason why I wanted to cook for _you_ but, I fucked that up.”  The man turned his head away again and let his chin rest on his knees.  “I fucked up everything we had for dinner.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I fucking burnt the chicken, Eren. I probably burnt the vegetables too.”

“Then we won’t have chicken, Levi.” Eren mimicked the man’s tone of voice before standing up and moving back to the disaster area that was the kitchen. He took another look at the chicken and turned the pieces over to see that only the one side had been charred, the other half of the chicken pieces could be salvaged.

Eren frowned as he looked at the rest of the kitchen.  “Did you say you burnt vegetables.”

“They’re still in the fridge, I hadn’t actually got that far.” Levi mumbled as he joined Eren in the kitchen, tugging the blanket around his body tighter.  He looked utterly dejected and Eren couldn’t help but find it almost adorable with his bottom lip poked out in a pout that was so unlike him. Eren turned back to the chicken and clapped his hands together.

“Alright, I got it. Do you still want to make dinner?”

Eren turned his head to look at Levi, and the man nodded.

“Get out the rice cooker.”

Puzzled, Levi put his blanket over the back of one of the kitchen table chairs and followed Eren’s instruction, setting the rice cooker on the counter beside the stove.  He moved to get the rice as well.

“This chicken is still salvageable.” Eren said, inspecting all of the pieces that were on the tray, thankful that Levi had made more than enough for the two of them.

“What are we making?”

“Rice omelets.”

Levi slowly turned his head towards Eren.  “Really? Merry Christmas, have a—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Mr. Grumpy Gills.”  Eren put up his hand to shush Levi, to which the smaller man rolled his eyes.  “We are eating what we have to work with because the shops are closed and I don’t want to go back out into the snow to find anywhere that is open.”

Eren heard Levi sigh quietly beside him and turned towards him.  Levi was busy putting a cup of rice into the cooker with two cups of water.

“Hey, hey.”  Eren said quietly once Levi had put the lid on the rice. The man looked up, still looking miserable.  “It’s okay, you know? You looking so upset is making me upset.”

“I just wanted to do something for you, for a change.”  Levi said quietly, moving to put the bag of rice back into the cupboard.

“I know.”  Eren said quietly, reaching to pull Levi’s arm, bringing him against him.  Eren wrapped his arms around the smaller man and he could feel Levi relax instantaneously. He kissed the side of the man’s head and felt him nuzzle into his neck more.  “I love you even if you can’t cook to save your life.”

Levi punched the boy’s side and Eren groaned, but he knew he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
